<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the club by Galaxysphere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272108">Welcome to the club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxysphere/pseuds/Galaxysphere'>Galaxysphere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxysphere/pseuds/Galaxysphere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Essek Joins the MN and subsequently becomes a member of the 'Has a crush on Jester' club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre &amp; Essek Thelyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to the club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fic in this fandom and Jester and Essek have so much potential and a fun duo. Have my best (poor) and rushed attempt of something for them, since this pairing is so small, it's almost nonexistent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is joyous, While the sun hurts his eyes, he can't help but stare at her shine. It's understandable why majority of the Mighty Nein are so infatuated with her.</p><p>He watches as Caleb's shoulders relax when she sit's next to him, gently smiling at her rather crude jokes. He catches the Monk gazing longingly at her while Jester go on about something or another. The barbarian woman always speaks softer, gentler around her. While Fjord always attempts to brush off blue Tiefling's affection, his cheeks still flush with color after every compliment thrown his way.</p><p>She shows him kindness, without expectation, unbiased and unwarranted. Kindness he never thought he could be the recipient of, he didn't deserve it, especially not from someone like her. But that's just Jester, the little sapphire of the Mighty Nein.</p><p>Once they welcome him into their fold, she became protective of him. Whenever they run into someone from his past, she would ease her way in front of him, shielding him with her body, or her hand would find its way into his own. Her hands are calloused, something to be expected from someone in her line of work. Rough palm sliding against his smooth, unlabored hand. She gives his hand a light squeeze when he looks to her. She doesn't let go but her grip is loose enough for him to pull his hand away if he so wished. He doesn't.</p><p>She finds him when he's caught lost deep in thoughts. Sometimes he comes to and she's sitting next to him, quietly giggling to herself, sketch book in her lap. She once offered to show him and when he agreed she scooted closer into his side to show him her illustrations. Her book is filled with doodles of the Mighty Nein's adventures, foes they've faced, friends they meet, and dicks. So many dicks. But some pages are filled with single portages, beautifully drawn. He feels his mouth twist when she show's him one of himself.</p><p>She becomes quiet and somber when he asks about an earlier drawing of another Tiefling. "His name was Mollymauk." She runs a finger of the drawing. He might be a bit emotionally detached at times but, by the way she spoke of the man’s name, he knew not to dwell on the topic longer, instead flipping to another portrait only for her face to light up again. He never wants to see that look on her face again. It was like it physically pained him when she frowned.</p><p>Her hands are gentle when she heals him. They brought him along for a short stint, and they had gotten into a bit of a tight spot with some orcs. He insisted he was fine, but Jester was having none of it. They were setting down for the night and she argues she would have her spells back in the morning. She cries for him when he takes a blow for her. He didn't even really mean to it was just so instinctual. Once healed she pinned him with her most serious look and makes him promise not to do something like that again, and thanks him for saving her, all in the same breath.</p><p>They have a quiet chat under the tree of their home. While Jester seems to be an endless well of happiness and forgiveness, there is a lot of underlying anxiety in her. He tells her she can do anything, because she can. </p><p>She hugs him after he's spent some time away from them. Unable to receive or send messages she, the Mighty Nein, must have assumed the worst. She lifts him off his feet, more so than his levitation spell does, and squeezes tightly. He's been averse to most physical contact in his life, the last time he remembers being hugged it was by her, back when he was trying to keep the Mighty Nein at a distance. He likes her hugs and shyly seeks them out more. She teases but thankfully still indulges him.</p><p>He fancy's her. He can admit that to himself. His not the only one who does evidently. He finds her wise beyond her years at moments, yet infinity naive at others.</p><p>During a session of trading spells, he manages to weasel a bit of information out of Caleb. Framing it as wanting to know more about his relationship with the other members of the Mighty Nein and how they have changed him. And the wizard says something that he couldn't agree more with.</p><p>"Jester is like a tar pit of sweets and chaos, by the time you realize where you are, you're in to deep and they's no escape."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>